Moon Eye
by Kolarthecool
Summary: Defeated and broken Uchiha Madara flees from his opponent, only to find himself in a new land and time. A chance meeting with a young child allows him to live on as Harry James Potter. Dark! Evil! Powerful! Harry Madara .
1. Uchiha

**Moon Eye**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. They are both respectively owned by J.K Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N: Here it is my rewrite of Demon who lived. While it is still a Harry Potter/Naruto fic, the story line and plot are completely different. I hope you will all like this story as I found it easier and far more exciting to write than my other one. I starts in the summer of Harry's fourth year and I expect it to end either at the end of his sixth or in his seventh year.  
**

Chapter 1: Uchiha

* * *

'Damn it, damn it, damn it!'

Raging at the unfairness of the world Madara Uchiha knelt and glared at his opponent. His ribs were broken, his face scarred and his chest bleeding but Uzumaki Naruto stood tall and proud as he watched his opponent. Madara was far more injured than Naruto, their battle had lasted hours with each pulling ahead only to be overtaken by the other before Naruto got in a lucky strike and turned the battle in his favor.

Madara snarled as he remembered just how he got to this point.

In an attempt to capture the last two Biju and their vessels Madara and his paths had hunted down Naruto and Bee while his white Zetsu army distracted the Allied Shinobi Forces. Four of his paths had attacked Bee while Madara and his other three had engaged Naruto, the battle had escalated from that point. Bee had defeated three of the paths but the fourth had brought him down and was even now carrying him back to base. Madara had assumed that the last of the Biju would soon be within his grasp.

Too bad he forgot not to underestimate Uzumaki 'fate-is-my-bitch' Naruto.

Naruto, with his new found control over the Kyuubi's chakra, had decimated all three of Madara's paths without breaking a sweat, he then immediately engaged Madara in battle and now stood victorious. Madara could feel his body shutting down on him, he was low on chakra and his life's blood was slowly leaking out of him. Unless he recieved medical attention soon he would most likely die.

He had a plan but first he would need time.

"Do you really think you can stop me boy?" He asked gazing into the boys sapphire pupils.

Naruto frowned but didn't reply.

"I am immortal, no matter what you do you cant kill me Uzumaki." Madara snarled struggling and failing to stand.

"I've killed a so called 'immortal' before, what makes you any different?" Naruto asked taking a shaky step forward.

"Don't compare me to that weakling Kakuzu." Madara snarled once more. Just a few more seconds, he needed to keep the boy distracted.

"You've lost Madara, give up." Naruto rasped, his fox cloak wavered but held; he was low on chakra as well, good.

Madara chuckled as he continued to watch the boy "Don't be so sure Uzumaki, I haven't lost yet. The world will be mine and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Naruto shook his head sadly "You're a mad man Madara, no one can rule the world."

Madara snarled at this comment. How dare this brat look down on him? He was an Uchiha! The most powerful Uchiha ever born! If he couldn't rule the world then who would? No one else deserved it, no one else had the power to achieve it. Only an Uchiha could rule the world, only he deserved to.

Ignorant to his foe's thoughts Naruto charged up another Rasengan made of pure Kyuubi chakra, the jutsu used up the last of his chakra shroud causing it to fail. Slowly making his way towards his opponent Naruto held up the Rasengan and prepared to finish the fight.

Madara cursed as the boy slowly made his way to him, he would prefer more time but perhaps this would be enough. It didn't matter though, he was out of time; he would need to do it now.

* * *

Far from the battlefield Madara's final path dropped into a clearing near their base and set down Bee's body. It stood for a moment before its body cracked and crumbled as the chakra holding it together returned to Madara.

* * *

Feeling his chakra return Madara smirked underneath his broken mask, he was only at 5% power right now but it should be enough for what he planned.

With a grim look on his face Naruto stood before his opponent and raised his hand, prepared to deal the final blow.

"I told you I wouldn't die today boy, we will meet again." Madara chuckled before a grin split his face "Believe it."

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Madara's chakra spike, his hand descended aiming for the mans head.

Madara chuckled inwardly as he felt his **Jikukan Ido ** take hold and begin pulling him into his pocket dimension. As his body began to spiral away Naruto's Rasengan struck and the condensed chakra of the Kyuubi was released. Madara's eyes widened as he felt something off with his technique, he could only release a strangled cry before his world went dark.

* * *

Pain..so much pain.

Returning to consciousness Madara bit out a curse as he felt the immense amount of pain that filled his body.

'At least I'm alive' he thought weakly as his eyes fluttered open.

Looking around at the strange trees that surrounded him Madara wondered where he was, the trees here were so small, completely useless for tree-jumping. He attempted to stand but winced as pain filled his body once more, his wounds had worsened at some point and he could feel his life-force bleeding away.

Madara cursed himself for ever letting that brat live and grow after the Kyuubi attack, look where it got him; broken and bleeding while leaning against a strange tree in god knows where.

He was going to die, that was for sure.

His body may have aged slowly due to Hashirama's cells and his spirit may have been granted immortality thanks to his **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan **but with wounds this grave? If his body died his spirit would soon follow or forever wonder the earth.

If only there was someone nearby. Madara would forever thank his luck after this moment.

"E-excuse me sir? A-are you okay?" a voice asked.

Madara's eyes snapped wide open as he sought the source of the voice. He locked onto the source and frowned as it turned out to be a small child, a young boy about eleven or twelve with pitch black hair and bright green eyes. Madara frowned as he regarded the boy, -his salvation-, how had the boy gotten so close without him realizing? He should have heard something or at least sensed him considering how much chakra the boy was releasing.

With his attention now on the boy he could sense the large amount of chakra that flowed within him, far too much for a child his age. He was so young -and he definitely looked untrained- yet he had far more chakra that a high-level genin, strange. Madara was drawn out of his thought as the boy spoke again in that strange language he couldn't understand, obviously the boy was worried from his facial expression but Madara couldn't understand a word he spoke.

Madara let loose a raspy cough, spitting up some blood as he did so, he was fading. He didn't have time to contemplate the strange child before him. Had they met under different circumstances he would have taken in the boy and trained him, the boy held such grand potential. Sadly he would have to serve in a different way.

Calling up the last of his chakra Madara prepared to use the technique. A technique he had helped create but never used before, The living Corpse Reincarnation. The odds of it working were slim to non since the body was unprepared but he had no choice, it was either this or die.

There was no way he was going to die!

The boy's eyes widened fearfully as the jutsu began and Madara's soul left its body. He stumbled back a step and screamed once before the area fell silent.

* * *

Madara grinned as he appeared within his soul plane, the familiar land of the **Tsukuyomi**. Across from him the unconscious form of the boy was slowly being swallowed up by the world around him. Madara sighed in relief, the jutsu may just succeed.

As soon as the thought passed through his mind everything began to go wrong.

"What the hell? Where am I." A voice hissed from behind him.

Madara turned on his heel and studied this new occurrence, standing just a few meters away from him was a strange looking man. The man was completely pale, almost white in color, he was completely bald and his eyes burned a bright crimson. Instead of a nose he had two long slits making him look more like a snake than a man and he seemed to be wearing a strange dress-like cloak.

While he had been studying the snake man the man had been doing the same to him.

"And _who_ the hell are _you_?" Madara asked in his Uchiha (better-than-you) tone. The man seemed to reply in that strange language the boy had used but yet again Madara could not understand him.

"Does no one here speak a proper language?" he snarled angrily. Closing his eyes he concentrated on manipulating his soul plane so they could both understand each other. After a moment he felt something click as he began to understand the mans hissed comments.

"Shut up!" Madara shouted "Now I asked you, who the hell are you?"

The man sneered back at him "Fool, watch how you speak to me." The man snarled "I am Lord Voldemort."

Madara gave him a blank stare through his mask "Uh huh..." he muttered "And why pray tell, are you within this boys soul?"

The snake mans eyes widened exponentially as he looked around, he seemed to be deep in thought as if he were remembering something before his eyes narrowed the figure of the boy.

"Interesting, so the child became a Horcrux." He muttered "No matter, I'll just have to take his body for myself."

Madara frowned at this "Oh really?" he asked taking a step closer.

The man looked back to him as if he had forgotten he was there in the first place.

"Why are _you _here?" he asked with narrowed eyes but continued on before Madara could speak "No matter, step aside. My business is with the boy."

Madara scoffed as he took another step forward "I think not," he sneered "If anyone is taking this body its going to be me."

The snake mans eyes burned with fury as Madara finished speaking "You dare defy Lord Voldemort!" He shouted angrily holding up some sort of stick "You shall pay for that fool. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Madara continued to smirk as the man looked around in confusion when nothing happened.

"What the hell? What happened to my magic?" he asked looking around.

'Magic?' Madara thought as his left eye twitched 'What kind of backwards ass place did I get sent to that believes in magic?'

"What have you done? Why can't I feel my magic!" The man shouted.

"You are within my soul plane you idiot, in here what I say goes, in here I AM GOD." Madara snarled "Now I command you, BEGONE!"

The mans face split in a silent scream as he was forcefully -an painfully- ejected from the soul plane. Madara's eyes closed as he returned to his new body.

* * *

The first thing he noticed as he awoke was the pain. Not as much pain as he was in before but he could feel an incredible burning sensation originating from his forehead. He touched his head with an incredibly small hand and cursed as it came away bleeding, how had the child gotten injured? Had he fallen on a rock? What the fuck was wrong with his eyes!

He had been so used to the enhanced vision his **Sharingan/Rinnegan** had provided that he was practically blind looking through this child's eyes. Madara cursed the child's blindness and channeled some chakra to his eyes, the vision got better but it wasn't even close to what he was used to. With his vision now improved and the pain on his forehead lessening Madara turned his attention to something strange that was occurring.

Mostly the pitch black cloud of chakra flowing out his forehead.

Oh yes, that wasn't supposed to happen was it? Focusing on the black cloud Madara frowned as he studied it, it seemed to be alive somehow...strange. As the last of the cloud flowed out of his forehead Madara was forced to cover his ears as the cloud gave a soul piercing wail and vanished, the last thing he saw before it disappeared was a pair of crimson eyes glaring at him hatefully.

'Hmm..so it was that snake man huh?' he thought with a frown.

Perhaps he should have tried absorbing the man rather than thrusting him out. Oh well, too late now.

As the sound of voices and movement was heard behind him Madara turned his attention to something that shouldn't be found. Namely his corpse.

As he studied his old body Madara frowned as the reality of his situation hit him. Sure he would live but at what cost? This body held no Uchiha or Senju blood so the **Sharingan** and **Rinnegan** were lost to him. This body was so under-trained, heck he would even say it was malnourished, years and years of physical training gone in a moment just so he could live.

Was it worth it?

Hell yes! At least he was alive, that's what really mattered. If the body was weak then he would train it, it was young, he had time; lots and lots of time. As for his eyes...well he would figure something out later. For now he had to do something with the body since the voices were getting closer.

Dipping his hand into the pool of blood around his corpse Madara quickly drew a stasis seal on his old body and activated it. He stumbled as a large amount of chakra left him to activate the seal, great, just great; his control was shot to hell.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Madara quickly drew a storage seal on his forearm and sealed the body within it. With a poof of smoke the body was gone and he was left standing alone in a blood-soaked forest. Madara managed to take a single deep breath before the world went dark.

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the noise. A few meters away from him he could hear someone shouting loudly at someone else. The second thin he noticed was that he was in a bed, someone had obviously found him. Grumbling to him self Madara groggily opened his eyes...

And shut them again as he was blinded by whiteness.

'Great, a hospital.' he thought bringing a hand up to rub his sore eyes. The noise outside stopped for a moment before starting again.

'Ugh, someone is going to die if they don't shut that idiot up.' Madara thought groaning. He attempted to sit up but weakly fell back against the bed.

Now that he was finally awake the new memories he had assimilated from his 'host' began streaming into his minds eye, Madara could only groan and lay still as he watched the memories fly past.

The first few years of the boys life flew by **'What the hell was that green light? **Some memories with his parents lingered **Harry Potter, that's my new name? **Memories of the Dursley's followed **Wow this kid had a horrible childhood, he's treated almost as badly as most Jinchuriki.' **With them came memories of Harry's accidental 'magic' **'Did no one teach the boy to control his chakra? **The time he first accidentally apparated ** What the hell! Did he just** Shunshin**? Impressive for one so young, no wonder he has so much chakra' **Next came his trip to the zoo **'He can talk to snakes? Ha! What I wouldn't give to see Orochimaru's face if he ever discovered this.' **Then the letter from Hogwarts **'Magic? They call chakra 'magic' here? Such fools' **Following that was Harry's 11th birthday **'That is one very large man' **his trip to Diagon Alley **'This place definitely takes some looking into'** His first year of Hogwarts **'Well, at least the kid wasn't completely useless, his skills need refining'** His second year at Hogwarts **'He actually killed that thing? It was almost as large as Manda. Impressive' **and lastly his third year and the summer leading up till his meeting with Madara **'Hmm..this godfather of his might be trouble, his friends though are just children, they should be easy to fool and then there's that old man, Dumbledore, he seems a bit suspicious and is far too interested in the boy.' **

As he sat and thought Madara reached a startling conclusion that truly surprised him, he was no longer in the elemental nations. For that matter he was no longer in his time as well. He had somehow traveled through both time and space, it made no sense.

'Hmm..the kid thought I was Japanese?' He thought bringing up Harry's memories of their meeting 'This 'Japan' needs to be looked into, It may have ties to the elemental nations.

'But how did I end up in a different time and so far from home? According to my calculations I'm well over 1500 years into the future and over several miles from my country. How the hell did that happen? **Jikukan Ido** couldn't have done this unless...the Kyuubi brat did something...but what?'

Madara sat in thought as he reviewed the last few minutes of his battle with Uzumaki Naruto. The boy had definitely attacked him when he was fleeing but the attack should have gone right through him. Did the boy purposely make it explode like that? The Kyuubi chakra had definitely interfered with his technique and all he had felt was pain before he ended up in that forest. As he thought about the forest another memory of Harry's came to the front.

_He was sitting on the swing set in the park thinking of his new letter from Sirius when he felt a magical spike._ _He really should have left it alone and headed home, maybe sent a letter to Dumbledore but his curiosity got the better of him and he had to investigate. He had followed the spike of magic into a small clutch of trees near the park and had found a man laying on the ground covered with wounds and blood._

_"E-excuse me sir? A-are you okay?'' he cursed himself for stuttering, it just sounded pathetic. He had seen things far worse than an injured man, he could deal with this._

_The mans eyes snapped open to regard him and he gasped as he looked into the strange eyes. They were slanted slightly and from what he could see of the mans face through his broken mask he seemed to be of Asian descent. One eye was a bright crimson that reminded him of Voldemort but as he looked closer he could see a sort of black design on the eye. The other eye was completely light purple, even the whites of his eye were light purple, it also had strange ripple like patters around the pupil._

_"Are you alright?" he asked in a steady tone. The man was obviously magical and he needed help, unfortunately he was sure the man couldn't understand him cause he just cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at him. He was about to run off and look for help when the man opened his mouth, rather than speak though a strange silvery-white substance began to flow out of the mans mouth. His eyes widened and he took a step back as the white substance began to take shape and solidify._

_He screamed._

Madara shook his head to clear the memory away, he needed to concentrate and the boy's memories were getting in the way. Groaning once more Madara attempted to sit up and found himself successful this time but before he could do anything else the door to the room smashed open and a huge hulking shape waddled in **'Ugh, that must be Vernon'**. And sure enough it was definitely the boys uncle, if you could even grace him with such a title from what he had seen of the boys memories.

'Well now I know who was yelling.' Madara thought with a grimace. He was far too weak at this moment to take anyone on and definitely not a man 20 times his size in this malnourished untrained body. The boys relatives had left him well enough alone this summer due to the threat of his escaped convict of a godfather but it would seem that courtesy was about to end due to the hideous shade of purple the man had turned. His 'uncle' had a furious expression on his face as he regarded him sitting in bed.

"BOY DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'VE CAUSED ME TODAY?" his uncle shouted before bringing his voice down to a dangerous whisper "You better get the hell out of that bed in the next few minutes or I'll throttle you, you little freak."

Madara was saved from digging himself a deeper hole by another voice at the door.

"Harry, there you are. I've been looking all over for you." a deep adult voice said.

Both Madara and Vernon turned to the door and Madara sighed in relief as he recognized Arthur Weasley standing at the door to his room. A memory flashed and he smiled, the Weasley's were supposed to pick him up today to move to their home for the rest of the summer, it would give him a month and some away from the Dursley's to get acquainted with this new time he found himself in. Maybe he could find someway to regain his **Sharingan** or at least get back to his time, if he could do that he would have Sasuke's body all ready and waiting to host him.

"Mister Weasley, so nice to see you." he croaked out. His throat was dry and he was still adjusting to the new language, hopefully no one would notice.

The Weasley patriarch smiled at him and gave a slight nod before turning to Vernon with a frown, he had most likely heard the shouting.

"You must be Harry's uncle," he said still frowning "my sons and I dropped by to pick him up earlier and your wife told us what had happened, the boys took his luggage home while I came to grab Harry. I hope that isn't a problem."

Vernon simply narrowed his eyes at the man and turned to regard his nephew for a few seconds before he grunted and marched out of the room, Arthur easily stepped aside to let him leave but sent a disapproving look at Vernon's back before turning to Harry with a smile.

"How are you Harry, how are you feeling?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Madara quickly forced an innocent look on his face and replied.

"I'm fine sir, I had a bit of a run in with a wild animal near the park but I'm all better now." he replied. He winced slightly at the accent in his words but if the redhead noticed he made no sign of it.

"That's good dear boy," Arthur said grinning "Now, as much as I want to stick around and take a look at all these muggle machine," here he looked lovingly around the room causing Madara to chuckle "we need to get back before Molly gets too worked up. I already called in an Obliviator friend of mine so no one will notice you missing."

Obliviator? What the hell was that? -memory flash- Ohhhh... Interesting, the ability to wipe and replace memories with a single word? Impressive, that was something only the Yamanaka or a Genjutsu master could do; perhaps there was something useful about this so called 'magic' after all. He would definitely need to take a closer look into things.

"Thank you sir, um..how we will be getting to the burrow?" Madara asked with a nervous tone, he would need to keep up his act for now and lay low.

"I'll be apparating the both of us." Arthur replied but his attention was still mostly focused on the surrounding machines and his fingers twitched to grab one.

"Oh, okay sir." Madara replied with a frown. What the hell was apparating? His question was answered as Arthur Weasley grabbed his arm and he felt his body squish together as if he were being sucked into a straw, with a loud crack he left the hospital behind and reappeared just a few meters from the Burrow.

'What the hell?' Madara raged inside his mind. From the last time the boy had been here with the flying car he knew that they were several hundred miles from Surrey and its hospital, yet they had crossed that distance in an instant? This really bore looking into, it was almost faster than his **Jikukan Ido** and although it felt strange it definitely had its uses in case he couldn't get his **Sharingan** back.

'I really need to get my hands on some books soon. Even though they're so weak, these wizards use their chakra in such simple yet useful ways. It will be a good skill to have for when I get ho...' Madara stopped short just a few steps from the house. Why did he have to go home? He had said it before, these people were weak! Other than a few dangerous curses to avoid they were nothing in a fight, he could probably take them down easily with his physical prowess. Why would he want to go back to the Elemental nations when he could easily rule this world?

Here everyone was weaker than him, here they trusted him and believed him to be the good guy. There was no army after his life, hell most of those that he would be against would be reluctant to kill him. If he planned correctly he could easily use the resources he had at his disposal and take over the world, he didn't need to go back to his time.

Why would he even want to?

His answer came as he looked around the area. Oh right! The **Sharingan**! It all came down to whether or not he could be an Uchiha again. There was no way he would continue on in his land without his superior blood and his Kekkei Genkai. This body's eyesight was absolutely shot to hell, if he couldn't get his eyes back he would definitely need to go back and take Sasuke's body, no doubt about that...

"Anything wrong Harry?"

Arthur's voice drew him from his thoughts and Madara shook his head before giving the man a small smile.

"Nothing wrong sir, I was just thinking." he replied. Arthur gave him a worried look but nodded and continued to the house. Madara followed him in.

With pensive look on his face Madara continued. First he would need to see about regaining his Kekkei Genkai. After that he would need to train this body while learning as much 'magic' as he could. Once finished he would decide whether to stay and conquer this world or find a way back to his land and time.

Nodding as he finalized his plans Madara didn't notice he was inside the house until he was swept into a hug by three tearful women. He easily recognized Mrs. Weasley and her daughter from their red hair and the head of bushy brown hair obviously belonged to the boys friend Hermione.

Resisting the urge to sneer at the women as his thoughts flew back to his youth and the fan girls, Madara pasted a small smile on his face and patted all three women on the back.

"I'm fine ladies, It was nothing serious." he replied. Mrs. Weasley was the first to sober up and release him.

"Oh you poor dear, we simply must take you to St. Mungos; Who knows what those muggles could have done with their barbaric methods." she ranted dragging him by the arm.

"Calm down Molly, the boy is fine." Arthur cut in trying to calm her down.

"Yeah mum, no need to take him to St. Mungos right mate?" a voice from inside the house said. Madara turned to look and recognized the redheaded boy as his other 'best-friend' Ron Weasley. He stood in thought as everyone turned to face him, this 'St. Mungos' was obviously a magical hospital of some kind. If that were true then it was probably near Diagon Alley and he definitely needed to make a trip to the alley soon.

"Actually I'm with your mum on this Ron." he replied, Mrs. Weasley beamed at him while Arthur, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sent his shocked looks.

"But Harry you hate hospitals, you're always trying to sneak out of the hospital wing.'' Hermione cut in.

Madara raised a single brow at this, perhaps the boy was more of a ninja than he thought. He was obviously powerful due to the large amount of chakra he held before Madara's chakra was added onto that, but to find out he also sought to sneak out of Hospitals? That settled it, he definitely had ninja blood in him.

"That maybe but I would rather be safe than sorry," he replied "Besides I wanted to make a trip to Diagon alley so I may as well stop by St. Mungos first."

Mrs. Weasley looked apprehensive about him going to Diagon but the need to make sure he was fine won and she nodded her head.

"In that case dear you better head straight to bed, we can go to the hospital and the Alley in the morning since its getting late." She replied pushing him towards Ron. Madara gave her a small nod.

"Thanks for coming for me sir." he said to Mr. Weasley.

"Not a problem Harry, it was exciting to be in a muggle hospital." Arthur replied smiling. Madara turned to go but noticed the quietest member in the room.

"Nice to see you again Ginny, how has you're summer been?" he asked in a kind tone.

The girl blushed, mumbled out an answer and fled from the room.

Madara kept his smile on his face but added a confused looked for the benefit of the others. Inside though he was sneering at the girl.

'Damn fan girls.'

* * *

"So mate, how has the summer been?" Ron asked flopping down on the bed farthest from the door. "Talk with Sirius yet?"

"Ron!" Hermione admonished sitting on the second bed, which probably belonged to him since his stuff was on it. "Cant you be more tactful? what with some one overheard." she hissed. Ron made some sort of mumbled comeback and the two began to bicker.

Madara kept his face blank while sneering inwardly. Why oh why did he get saddled as a kid? there was no way he could last around these children without killing one first. From his memories they always seemed to bicker like this and there was no way he could stand them doing this all year.

Making some sort of unheard comment about the bathroom he turned and left the room, following his hosts memories to the bathroom. He passed by a closed door which belonged to Percy if he remembered right. Another door obviously belonged to the twins since he could here small explosions and snickers inside, finally he came to a door at the end of the hall that led into the bath room. he entered and shut the door behind him. He walked up to the sink and mirror and took a deep breath to calm himself before taking in his appearance.

The boy looked slightly different from what he remembered in the forest. For one thing his eyes and hair were several shades darker than he remembered, his face was more elongated and his body less scrawny The changes could most likely be attributed to the intake of chakra the body had recieved, more chakra meant more ki (Physical half of chakra) and more ki meant a better body. The intake of physical energy had changed him from a scrawny malnourished youth to a scrawny untrained youth. Ki could only do so much for the body he would need to eat much more and train relentlessly to get the body into shape but that wouldn't be too hard.

He studied his darkened features and frowned, if his eyes had been black or red and his hair less messy he could definitely pass for an Uchiha, that was most likely the spiritual half of his chakra, his chi, at work. Uchiha's had a special brand of chi that went with their blood to create and control the **Sharingan**, if he could get some Uchiha blood in him he was sure his features would definitely change to that of his clan, for now he would just have darker hair and eyes as well as more aristocratic features.

One downside to the influx of chakra was his control, with the boys chakra added onto his; his control was shot to hell. Even weakened and incomplete from his last battle with Hashirama he still held a considerable amount of chakra, add the boys and he was well past kage level and it would still grow until this body fully matured. He would need to practice his control exercises as much as possible everyday, heaven forbid he pull an Uzumaki and just overpower even the simplest of techniques.

With a deep sigh Madara turned from the mirror and left the room, It was good no one had noticed the changes to his body but they would soon, especially if he regained his Kekkei Genkai's. He would need to come up with some sort of story to cover it. While he could use a Genjutsu or two he was sure the head master would see through it, the man was very perceptive and if he could see through invisibility cloaks and glamors he may be able to see through Genjutsu.

Entering the room he noted that Hermione had left and Ron was in bed. He could sense the anger rolling off the teen but couldn't be bothered to care. His body was still so weak and it was late at night so he wanted nothing more than to sleep. He would his rest to completely refill his chakra stores and tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Slipping into his bed after clearing it of the boys junk Madara closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Hospital

**Moon Eye**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. They are both respectively owned by J.K Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N: Glad most of you liked chapter one. I've gotten some reviews asking questions about the Possession and Harry's appearance so I just want to take the time to answer those questions.**

**-The first point about the possession is the way Madara does it. When Voldemort possesses someone he attacks their mind and magic, due to that Harry is able to fight him off with his willpower and ''love magic''. Madara on the other hand attacks their soul directly and so far I haven't seen Harry defend his soul without a fluke accident (I.E the 2x Avada Kedavras). **

**The next point is that Lily's protection doesn't seem to protect his soul in cannon. This is proven by the fact a piece of Voldemorts soul was able to live inside of him for over 17 years, as such I decided not to have it affect Madara in that way but it might protect Harry in a different way (hint, hint)**

**- As for Harry/Madara's appearance, he's not really changing into an Uchiha. At the very most he'll look more aristocratic, have darker hair and eyes, and maybe grow a little bit taller but that's it. He won't suddenly become an Asian or something like that, it'll be minor changes that only really perceptive people will notice. **

Chapter 2: Hospital

* * *

Note: Due to Madara being weakened from the body change I will post his current stats at the start of each chapter. The stats will be on a scale of one to 10 with 1 being weak and 10 being his original level. Should he go over his original level I will add a little + at the end of each 10.

P.S: I also want to add something about the **Sharingan. **In my story all Jutsu and spells recorded by the **Sharingan** are stored inside the eyes, as such unless Madara recovers his original eyes he wont know any of his original jutsu. Even if he got Uchiha blood and unlocked a **Sharingan, **he'll only know what he copies from that point on.

Chakra Capacity: 10+ (Due to gaining Harry's 'magic' Madara now has far more chakra than he began with.)

Chakra Control: 2 (A new body with underdeveloped chakra pathways and a large increase of chakra has shot his control straight to hell.)

Taijutsu and Physique: 3 (Mentally he knows the forms for the Uchiha style since he would have learned it before gaining his eyes or w.e. Physically his new body has none of the muscle memory of his old one and it is also under-trained and under-nourished, making him weak in Taijutsu.)

Ninjutsu: 4 (He would know the jutsu he learned and mastered, but my guess is that a majority of his repertoire was copied with his eyes and even if he knows the hand signs he wouldn't really know how to make the chakra flow correctly without his eyes.)

Genjutsu and Mind arts: 4 (Mostly all Uchiha use their eyes for their Genjutsu so I'm guessing Madara only knows a limited number of basic Genjutsu. Most Shinobi tend to have a form of mental defense/mind-scape but a skilled Legilimens could probably break through.)

Seals and Runes: 6 (I haven't seen Madara doing anything other than basic seals so he would be average in it. Harry had absolutely no knowledge in runes.)

Light Magic and Healing: 3 (His magical knowledge would be what Harry picked up from years 1-3 and as we all know, that wasn't much considering his kill move is **Expelliarmus** in books 4 and 7. As for Healing, Madara probably wasn't too concerned with it and what he would know was probably copied except for basic first aid.)

Dark Magic: 1 (Harry tends to stay away from that stuff.)

* * *

_It was dark, so very dark. Something was covering his eyes._

_It's quiet, there's nothing to hear._

_What happened?_

_Why was he here?_

_Where was he?_

_Memories, concentrate. What could he remember?_

_He remembered blood, so much blood._

_He remembered eyes, such strange looking eyes._

_A man? A creature? It's mouth opened._

_Something came out, silvery and transparent._

_Ghost? Spirit? Soul? Specter?_

_He had screamed, he seemed to be doing that a lot these days._

_A cold voice, hissing like a snake._

_A fat man, trembling and whimpering._

_A snake, large and black._

_Crucio!_

_He would scream. Then he would wake._

_No! No, he was getting distracted, back to the memories._

_The thing, it came at him; into him._

_The world went black._

_Then he was here, where was here?_

_Was he dead?_

_Oh! he could see! _

_White and bright, hospital?_

_He could hear now!_

_Uncle Vernon?_

_He tried to speak, no words came out._

_He tried to move, his body moved a different way._

_What was going on? _

_Something was controlling him!_

_Mister Weasley!_

_He would know, he would see!_

_The Burrow? Mister Weasley had been fooled._

_His friends! Would they notice, would they say something?_

_No..they had been fooled as well._

_He was getting into bed now..No! his body was getting into bed now._

_He couldn't control it, he could do nothing but watch and listen._

_The eyes closed, he fell asleep._

_It was dark._

_It was quiet._

_He was trapped here._

_He wanted to be free!_

_HELP!_

* * *

Madara woke gasping for breath as his mind tumbled in disarray.

What the fuck!

What the hell was that? Some kind of dream? Memories? No, he had just watched the day from a separate perspective. Something inside of him was aware and that could only mean one person. Potter was awake and aware! That shouldn't be possible. He had helped create this jutsu, he knew what it could do. There was no reason why the boy should be awake, seeing through his eyes, listening through his ears.

Wait...hadn't this happened to Sasuke when he absorbed Orochimaru? Did this mean Potter could still recover the body? Did this mean Potter could suppress him?

Shit. This was a problem.

No! No, this was NOT a problem. Potter was not Orochimaru, he didn't have that kind of knowledge and power. There was no way he could win this.

Who cares if the little shit could see? Who cares if he could hear? He had seen things from the boys perspective, he knew the boy was trapped. He couldn't move, he couldn't talk...he couldn't interfere. Potter was stuck inside his soul, only able to glimpse what he(Madara) was doing. No this was definitely not a problem.

Besides he wasn't just Uchiha Madara, he was also Tobi and the one thing Tobi liked was an audience, Potter would be that audience; always watching and listening but unable to act. Yes, it was most definitely not a problem...right?

His thoughts settled and his mind arranged, Uchiha Madara closed his eyes and returned to sleep, a dark smirk on his face.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

* * *

"Oi! You lot better get up soon, we have a long day ahead." Molly Weasleys shrill voice resounded around the house waking all occupants from their sleep.

Madara's eyes snapped open but he remained perfectly still. What the hell was going on? Where was he? What happened? He was in a bed? How did he get here? Movement to the side drew his attention, under the sheets his hand searched for his hidden Kunai. It was gone! So he was captured then, who had him? What Nation managed to capture him and why was he still alive?

"Oi Harry, you wanna use the loo first mate?"

Ron's tired voice brought him crashing back to earth and memories of the last two days flitted across his mind. Madara sighed in relief as he remembered what had happened.

"Naw mate, you go ahead." He replied in a tired tone.

This body was unused to waking up quickly, how pathetic. The boy was too used to trudging about half asleep in the morning, something that would get him killed back in the elemental nations. Madara sat up as Ron left the room and stretched, his mind may have been fully awake and ready but his body was still tired; lazy, he would need to fix that.

Looking out a nearby window he swallowed a grimace, the sun was already up in the sky.

'About 9 am? How disgustingly lazy could these people be?' he thought sneering.

He had always been used to waking up before the sun rose, no matter how many hours of sleep he got he always woke up early. Now though he was trapped in a lazy body with a different internal clock, he would need to spend some time training his body to wake up early. Luckily there were alarm clocks and most likely spells for that, thank Kami for that. Those would help him reset the body's internal clock quickly, the faster that was done the safer he would feel.

After he finished limbering up his body, amid a few grimaces at the lack of flexibility, Madara ran through a few exercises **'Tired after 20 push ups? How dreadful' **while waiting for Ron to finish in the washroom. For today he would take it easy since he had a lot of shopping to do but starting tomorrow he would need to draw up a sort of fitness plan and schedule for the summer. The sooner he was trained the safer he would feel.

Even in this day and age with the people being as weak as they were he was still in great danger. Considering the first three years of the boys school life he was a huge magnet for danger. With another three years until he could switch hosts Madara would have to do his best to keep this body alive. If Potter died within the next three years he would most likely follow him into the afterlife, their souls were so tied together for now that there would be no escape for him.

The sound of a door opening announced that Ron was finished in the washroom. Pushing some chakra through his body, **'Fuck, even his pathways are underdeveloped.' **Madara rushed out of the room, past a tired and slow Ginny and into the washroom. His memories had alerted him to the long waits at the Weasley home, especially for one of the girls, so he would need to go first unless he'd be standing in a long line all day.

He sneered as he took in the modest washroom he was now inside. He wasn't one for materialistic possession but could these people do no better? Considering the things 'he' had seen them do with magic, one would think it would be childs play to simply transfigure a more pleasing tub or sink.

He shook his head in annoyance and sighed.

'I bet things are far better at the Malfoy house.' he thought with a snarl.

Ah yes, Malfoy. That was a boy he needed to have a sit down with, the boy was so arrogant, so boastful, so Uchiha. Malfoy knew he was better than others and he showed it, not always in a proper manner, but the boy knew his place. He would make a good ally if he could somehow bury the hatchet between them, of course the boy would have to know his proper place beneath him. He was an Uchiha, none were his betters and Malfoy would have to know it but first he would have to do something about all that pure-blood prejudice, none in the 'proper' circles would respect him unless he could prove his place amongst them.

He would need to look into the history of the Uchiha as well as his mother's family tree before he did anything. Perhaps find someway to pass as a pure-blood, not like the fools had any way too check..did they? Something else he would need to look into. Making friends with Malfoy would benefit him greatly and it would also serve to drive a wedge between him and the Weasleys; a great bonus since these people would most likely oppose him.

Madara hummed as he turned off the tap and exited the shower. He had so many plans to make and so much to research, once the trip was finished today he would need to to make some type of list. Two months until school started, not a lot of time for what he needed but he would make do.

* * *

"Now Harry dear don't forget to speak clearly," Molly said fussing over him "Merlin knows we don't want a repeat of last time."

Madara nodded and replied in a small voice "Yes ma'am"

Inside he was snarling in annoyance at the woman, she had been fussing over him all morning and sending him worried looks when she thought he wasn't watching. The real Harry may have found it heart warming, but he just found it annoying. It had taken most of his willpower not to kill the woman then and there and even then he had only stopped because he wasn't strong enough yet to deal with the repercussions.

Stepping away from the redheaded woman he quickly threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace, stepped in and in a clear tone called out-

"St. Mungos"

Keeping his arms tucked to his side Madara kept is eyes forward as he raced past hundreds of fireplaces, up ahead he could see his destination approaching and feel himself slowing. Knowing Harry's problems with magical transportation Madara had spent all morning regulating as much of his chakra as he could to fix the boys balance, by having different amounts of chakra in different parts of his body he was able to make the boy more graceful; not by much but enough to matter. The practice also served to exercise his under developed pathways, the boys pathways were so small that if he used too much chakra he would burn himself out.

As he reached the exit for St. Mungos Madara concentrated on simply stepping forward once the spinning stopped, he was rewarded for his efforts when he easily and gracefully strode out of the fireplace instead of being thrown out like Potter usually was. He sent a smug smirk to the few members of the Weasley family that had proceeded him here but his smirk dropped when he saw the strange look on Hermiones face.

'I forgot how perceptive the girl can be, she's one to look out for.' He thought with a frown.

As Molly exited behind him Arthur led the small group towards a check in counter. Currently only Molly, Arthur, Ron and Hermione had come along for the check up. Since the school lists had yet to come out only Arthur would be escorting him to Diagon Alley since no one else had shopping to do and Molly had chores for the other children around the house.

"Harry, how did you exit so easily?" Hermione whispered coming up next to him. She stood on his right while Ron came up on his left leaning in to hear the conversation.

"Uh..its not that hard Hermione," he replied trying to sound confused "You just have to concentrate when you're exiting."

The girl gave him a strange look but seemed to accept his explanation, giving her a small smile to distract her thoughts Madara moved away towards Arthur as they reached the counter.

"How can I help you today?" the lady behind the counter asked not looking up from her desk.

Arthur coughed softly and leaned in to speak.

"I've brought in Mister Potter for a check up," he said in a soft tone so no one else could hear.

The woman's head snapped up and her eyes widened as she spotted Harry standing next to Arthur. She gaped for a few seconds in shock and slight awe before she seemed to remember her duties. Grabbing a scrap of parchment she hastily scrawled a small note and folded the parchment, as soon as she let go it transformed into a paper bird and flew off down the hallway.

"I-its an honor to meet you Mister Potter," The woman gushed softly "If you'll wait just a moment someone will be down to see you."

Madara simply gave her a small smile and nodded but the woman continued to stare at him and kept asking if he needed anything else. Behind him he could hear Molly sniff disdainfully at the woman's behavior and he could feel the jealousy rolling off Ron at the attention he was receiving.

'Hmm..so Ronald's the jealous type? That should help to break the friendship up.' he thought with a smirk 'Hermione on the other hand may be trouble.'

* * *

"Just take your shirt off Mister Potter and I'll be right with you." the healer stated with his back to him.

Madara hesitated for a moment considering the fact that the others were also in the room but he simply shrugged and slipped his shirt off. The second he had put his shirt down and turned around he found himself standing at the end of a wand. He followed the wand up and locked gazes with a strange looking Arthur Weasley.

"Arthur! What are you doing?" Molly shouted seeing her husband pointing his wand at their 'adopted' son.

"Yeah dad, this isn't funny." Ron added looking from his father to his best friend. Hermione on the other hand had stood up with Mister Weasley and now had her wand pointed at Harry as well.

"Mister Weasley, Miss Granger what do you think you are doing?" The Healer asked in a low tone having assessed the situation "Answer quickly before I am forced to call the aurors."

Madara simply stood there feeling a mix of confusion and amusement. Had they figured him out? What gave him away?

Arthur's gaze flickered over to the Healer before turning back to Harry but it was Hermione who spoke.

"Whats that on your arm Harry?" she asked looking at his left arm. Everyone else turned their gaze to Harry's arm where part of his seal could be seen.

Madara with a look of confusion on his face held up his arm and allowed them to see the seal. Was there something off about it? How did they even know what it was? He was further confused when everyone else released a sigh of relief and the wands in his face were put away.

"Sorry about that Harry, I caught a glimpse of your tattoo and thought it was the Dark Mark." Arthur explained.

"The what?" Madara asked confused.

"The dark mark Harry, its what you-know-who used to mark his followers." Hermione explained before her eyes narrowed "Why and how did you even get a tattoo?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah! And why didn't you tell us about it?" Ron added examining the large blackish red seal burned onto his arm.

Molly on the other hand had gone from berating her husband for threatening Harry to glaring at his tattooed arm.

"Harry dear that was very irresponsible of you." she commented "Tattoos are for hooligans."

Madara gave her a small smile and pasted an innocent look on his face "I'm sorry ma'am, I just saw it in the store and felt like getting it."

She gave him a disapproving frown but remained silent. Hermione kept shooting him curious glances while Ron just looked annoyed at the situation.

"Well now that that's settled," The healer cut in "May I begin the examination?"

Arthur and Hermione had the decency to blush in embarrassment as they took their seats. Madara chuckled and stood still as the healer began casting spells on him. He could feel the foreign chakra invading his body and his own chakra responding to it, it was a strange feeling but he had been on the receiving end of many Medical Ninjutsu so he was used to it.

The healer continued to cast various spells on him for ten minutes while making notes on a sheet of parchment every few minutes. After another five minutes he put his wand away and turned to the Weasley's and Hermione.

"He's fine but there are a few things I would like to speak to Mister Potter about, privately." he replied.

Seeing that Molly was about to argue Madara decided to cut in "It's okay Mrs. Weasley, I'll talk with him."

She turned and stared at him for a few seconds before nodding "Alright Harry dear, we'll be right outside." She replied exiting the room, a few seconds later the others followed after he nodded to them.

The healer grabbed the parchment he had been writing on and flicked his wand at the door. Madara tensed as he felt a wave of chakra sweep over the room but nothing else happened. The healer must have noticed him tensing because he turned to him and spoke.

"Just some simple privacy wards Mister Potter, we have much to talk about today." He stated examining the parchment in his hands. "Please sit down."

Madara nodded and took one of the empty seats in the room while the Healer took another.

"First up Mister Potter, I see here that you have recently recieved both magical and muggle healing in the last few weeks." he stated with a raised brow.

Madara nodded as the memory came to him. "Yes sir, just last week. Madame Pomfrey, the Hogwarts medi-witch, treated some injuries I recieved."

The healer nodded and made a small note on his page.

"And the muggle medication I detected?"

"Ah, I had a run in with a wild dog near my home. I wasn't too injured but I think they gave me some medication while I was out." he replied.

The healer nodded again and made another note.

"Now then, the next issue is your scar." he stated drawing a sharp glance from Madara "It seems that the lingering dark magic that is usually found on curse scars is dissipating. By this time next week it will all be gone and your scar will most likely heal and disappear." the man stated watching him carefully.

Madara kept his face blank and nodded.

"Would you know why this happened Mister Potter?" he asked "And please do remember that I am oath bound to keep anything you say secret unless it is a danger to the public." he added seeing distrust flash across the teens face.

Madara remained silent for a few minutes thinking. There was no way he was telling this man anything near the truth, oath or not, but he needed some information from the man and it would help if he showed some sort of trust. Hmm...a good lie was in order.

Placing a nervous and scared look on his face he replied in a small voice.

"Er..yes sir," the healer leaned in to hear him "When I was..uh...unconscious in the muggle hospital I had some sort of...dream. I cant remember much but there was a man laughing and a flash of green light, after that I woke up and my scar was hurting." he finished looking down.

The healer made a non committal sound and wrote something down on his parchment.

"Thank you for telling me Mister Potter," he stated in a softer tone "I'll look into it and let you know what I find."

Madara smirked inwardly but kept his outward appearance looking innocent and nervous.

"The next issue Mister Potter," the healer continued "has to do with your magic."

Madara's head snapped up, a terrified and worried look on his face.

"I-is something w-wrong sir?" he asked frightfully.

"Not at all Mister Potter, in fact your magic is stronger than it should be." the healer said quickly "I would even say you have more magic than most fully trained adults, you'll be quite powerful when you reach your maturation." he stated.

Madara scoffed inwardly, that was quite an understatement if he ever heard one. He had seen 'most' adult wizards on his trip through the hospital, none of them were even above med-chunin level. By the time his body reached its 'maturation' he would have more chakra than even Kisame and the fish-man was said to have as much chakra as a weaker Biju.

"There is a small issue though Mister Potter." the healer added drawing him from his thoughts "While you have a lot of Magic, your body isn't quite able to handle it all. I would suggest you either have some blocks placed on you or you take up some sort of physical activity to train your body. The stronger your body is the more Magic you can use and the more powerful your spells will be."

'Tell me something I don't know.' Madara thought inwardly rolling his eyes. On the outside he added a small amount of determination to his nervous persona.

"I'll start doing some exercises sir." he replied "Thank you for telling me."

The man smiled down at him and made another note on his parchment.

"The last issue Mister Potter, is your tattoo," here a small smirk appeared on the mans face "Or should I say your seal?"

Madara's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed slightly.

"H-how did you know sir?" he asked looking nervous and sheepish.

The healer gave him another smirk and chuckled a little.

"I had an O in Ancient Runes Mister Potter, we briefly covered Japanese seals for out NEWTs." he replied "At first I thought it may have been a tattoo like you said but I could sense the Magic imbued in it during my scan."

Madara rose a single brow, seals were still in use? Excellent, he only had an expert knowledge in sealing unlike the seal masters like Jiraiya and the Yondaime. If he could find more information on sealing it may just help with his little problem, he would need to look into it at the bookstore today.

"So, tell me Mister Potter where did you come across a seal like that? If I'm not mistaken that's the mark for holding, sealing or storage there isn't it? I cant make out the rest but if I had to guess then that seal is used for sealing or storing something." he stated examining the large seal on Madara's arm once more.

Madara's eyes flickered in annoyance and he pulled his arm back. The man knew far too much already but at least he hadn't activated the seal with his poking and prodding earlier, it would have been impossible to explain away a corpse.

"Er..yes sir, like I said I read about the seal in a book I found...I wanted to use it to store important thing you see." he explained keeping his head down and his eyes to the ground.

"Important things?" the man prodded.

"Just some pictures sir, I have so few of my...mum and dad and I didn't want anything to happen to them." he replied hurriedly, he added a choked sob for effect and smirked when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. These people were just so easy to manipulate, he might actually get bored with no Shinobi around.

"That's quite alright Mister Potter, may I ask where you found such a book?" the healer asked in a soft tone "A complex seal like this must have been really hard."

Madara sniffed and nodded once "I found the book in the Hogwarts library sir, I didn't really understand it but I just had to copy it down from the page and I got someone else to draw it."

He heard the man make a little note on his parchment and smirked at his convincing act.

"Very well Mister Potter, I'll ask that you don't do anything else with seals until you have the appropriate knowledge. They can be very dangerous for the inexperienced, not many people can understand the intricacies involved in sealing. Even rune masters avoid the art, far too many have died from incorrect seals."

Madara gave a small nod. So, seals were still as hard to understand as he remembered. That was good since it meant not many would recognize and seals he employed. Although he would have to look into these 'runes' they sounded like a worthwhile venture if they were anything like seals.

"I'll also advise that you no longer make trips into the restricted section," the man smirked when Madaras head snapped up in confusion "Yes Mister Potter, I know that's where you got the book. I told you seals are a dangerous subject, such a book could only be found in the restricted section."

'Oh? Well this sounds interesting, I'll definitely need to make a trip into the restricted section sometime this year.' Madara grinned.

His face still schooled in a nervous mask he simply nodded to the healer who gave him another soft smile.

"Now then why don't you join your friends, I'm sure they are worried about you." the healer said in a kind tone but rose a brow when Madara remained sitting with a nervous look on his face "Is there something else I can help you with Mister Potter?" he asked after a moment.

"Er..um..yes sir," Madara said softly. He would need to be careful with his words "I was wondering something sir..um a few things actually.."

"Go ahead Mister Potter, I'll answer any questions that I can." the man said encouragingly.

Madara nodded as he formed his next sentence.

"I was wondering about blood sir," he murmured getting a raised brow from the man "You see, I uh..I was wondering if there were any spells that could be done with blood sir.."

The mans eyes widened in shock and Madara ducked his head again.

"Why would you want to know such a thing?" he asked in a stern tone.

Madara kept his head head down as he replied.

"It's just cause my mum was a muggleborn..sir..some of the kids at school use that to pick on me." he said softly "I was just wondering if there was a spell to test that sort of thing sir."

"Ah, I see." The mans tone was still stern but it had soften slightly "I wasn't aware blood purity mattered to you Mister Potter."

Madara's head shot up with wide eyes.

"Its not sir, I was just wondering...I also wanted to check if I had other relatives out there and checking the blood made sense." he replied forcefully. The healers face soften and he gave him a little smile.

"Very well Mister Potter." he said shifting around in his seat "While some spells do deal with blood they are only authorized to be used by licensed healers."

"Oh." Madara said dropping his face down. Inside he was ecstatic, if there were spells dealing with blood then one may just do what he needed.

"However," the man continued "What you are asking has more to do with Blood Magic and that's illegal."

Madara grinned inwardly at this.

"Blood Magic sir?" he asked.

"Yes Mister Potter, there is a form of magic dealing solely with blood but it was deemed dark arts and outlawed by the Ministry." the man said fixing him with a stern look "Currently there are only two Blood Magics allowed and those are only to be used by the goblins."

The Goblins? Why would those foul creatures need to use Blood Magic? From what he could remember from the boys limited visits to their bank the creatures only dealt with banking and their little wars.

"The goblins sir?" he asked in a confused tone.

The healer nodded "Yes, the Goblins have other duties that don't solely deal with banking, in this case that would be inheritance."

That piques his interest. inheritance and Blood Magic sounded like what he was looking for.

"There are two Blood Magics the Goblins use, the first is the Blood Adoption ritual." the man explained "The ritual when used, allows one person to donate their blood to another making them a member of their family."

Madara's grin widened even more, this was exactly what he needed! If he got the goblins to do this ritual he could adopt himself as his son and he would once more be an Uchiha. It was perfect.

Oblivious to the young boys mood the healer continued speaking.

"The second would be the Blood Tracing ritual, this would be the one you were interested in." he stated "The blood tracing would allow you to trace your heritage back a few generations, should you request it you would be able to trace your mothers heritage." he finished with a small smile.

Madara put a hopeful and grateful expression on his face and smiled back. It wasn't too hard since he was in such a good mood from what he had just learned. He hopped out of the seat and gave the man a slight grin.

"Thank you sir."

"You're quite welcome Mister Potter" the man replied smiling "Take care of yourself."

Madara turned to the door and allowed his smile to turn into the Uchiha smirk.

'Oh, I plan to.'

* * *

Finished!

How do you guys like this chapter? How do you like Madara?

As you may have noticed he's a master of manipulation, lies and acting. Considering he went years acting like Tobi I would think a roll as a shy, nervous Harry Potter would be easy. He was able to easily manipulate the healer with his act since the man started off cold but ended up friendly by the end and he even got the information he needed.

Please review :D


End file.
